videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassie Cage
Cassie Cage 'is a character in [[Mortal Kombat 11|'Mortal Kombat 11]], '''who made her debut in '''Mortal Kombat X. About Cassie Cassandra "Cassie" Carlton-Blade, is the daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, a Special Forces Sergant and the leader of the Special Forces Junior Team. Defeating Shinnok In late 2015, Cassie, along with Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi and Kung Jin, defeated Shinnok and prevented him from corrupting EarthRealm's Life Force. Recuiting new members to her team In early 2016, Cassie and her teammates were looking for new additions for their team. They recuited Nate Ribbs, Kano's son, Nightcrow, Nightwolf's cousin and Liam, Raiden's son. Confronting Evil Raiden Cassie and her team flew over to Greenwich to stop Raiden, possesed by the One Being, and the NetherRealm forces. After drawing back their enemies, Cassie witnessed Liam fight his father, Raiden, and later the One Being corrupting Liam. Saving her parents from Triborg Three weeks after losing Liam to the NetherRealm, Cassie saw her parents being attacked by the Unit-9 cyborg, Triborg. Much like her parents, Cassie was also beat by Triborg and was about to be executed by him, but in the last moment, she and her parents were saved by Raiden. Defending the Elder Gods Temple Cassie was last seen defending the Temple of the Elder Gods from Liam and the NetherRealm's army. Appearence Cassie wears a grey bodysuit, silver sunglasses and dog tags. She also have a tied up blonde hair. Combat Characteristics Powers and abilities Cassie is a great choice for close-quarters combat: She have a brutal power in her hands and the nightstick. Cassie is also a good choice for long-ranged combat, as she have pistols to shoot the opponent from long range. At last, she is also uses her father's superpowers. Signature Moves Force focuses on force attacks, dashes, speed and medium ranged combat * Force Dash: '''Cassie dashes at the opponent ** The enhanced version is called '''Faster Dash, which causes the opponent to be Dizzy * Shadow Kick: '''Cassie kicks the opponent with her super force ** The enhanced version is called '''Harder Kick, which causes the opponent to be Stunned. * Force Backflip: '''Cassie backflips at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Stopped Backflip. In this version, Cassie stops after 1 second and then continues the backflip * Force Slide: '''Cassie slides at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called '''Stopped Slide. * Slo-mo: '''Cassie slows the time for her opponent. * '''Force Stance: '''This move allows Cassie to do a few other moves: ** '''Force Punch: '''The force stance grants more '''Strength '''to the punch ** '''Knockdown: '''Cassie moves faster and knocks down the opponent. ** '''Combo Master: '''Cassie dashes through the opponent and serving a quick fist combo. '''Brawler focuses on melee attacks and close-quarters combat * Takedown: '''Cassie jumps on the opponent and beats his face ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Face Punch * Nightstick: '''Cassie swings her nightstick at the opponent ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Swing * Nightstick Toss: '''Cassie tosses the nightstick at the opponent ** The enhanced version is called '''Stick-a-Rang * Nut Punch: '''Cassie punches the opponent in the groin ** The enhanced version is called '''Nut Cracker. '''In this version, more '''Strength '''is added, which causes the opponent '''Dizziness * Wrestle Grab: '''Cassie grabs the opponent and throw him foward ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Grab Solider focuses on gun shots, air attacks and medium to long range combat * A-CAR shot: '''Cassie shoots the opponent with the A-CAR submachine gun ** The enhanced version is called '''A-CAR Spray * Pistol shot: '''Cassie shoots the opponent with a pistol ** The enhanced version is called '''Akimbo Shot * Hunterkiller shot: '''Cassie shoots the opponent with the Hunterkiller sniper rifle. ** The enhanced vesion is called '''Headshot! * Air Strike: '''Cassie calls in an airstrike on the opponent ** There are three variation of this move: Close, Far and Medium ** The enhanced version '''Triple Strike * Underbarrel: '''Cassie uses her Underbarrel attachment (A-CAR) for a few attacks ** '''Grenade Launcher ** Shotgun ** Taser X Ray: Mess with the Best Cassie tases the opponent, then dashes on him and punches his groin. Fatalities * Speed of Light (Force variation): '''Cassie runs quickly around the opponent, making him float slowly. Then, she waits for the opponent to fall and after that, she punches his face, making it to be ripped out of the body. At last, the body falls on the ground and explodes. * '''Eat Your Heart Out! (Brawler variation): '''Cassie rips the opponent's heart and putting it in his mouth. * '''Pistoler (Solider variation): '''Cassie pulls out an empty magazine and throws it on the enemy. Then, she pulls out her pistol and starts to shoot at his head while walking to him. At last, she pushes her pistol through the hole in the opponent's head that she created. Brutalities * '''Brutality #1: Electrication (X Ray): '''Cassie tases the opponent very hard, making him to fall on the ground and die. * '''Brutality #2: Killer Kick (Force variation): '''Cassie kicks the opponent's rib cage strongly, which causes a hole in his rib cage. * '''Brutality #3: Nightstick Swinger (Brawler variation): '''Cassie swings her nightstick at the opponent, which causes his head to be ripped out of his body and fly through the screen. * '''Bruatlity #4: Missile Body (Solider variation): 'Cassie fires the missile from the airstrike at the opponent, which smashes the opponent's body, leaving his arms and legs being ripped out of the body. * '''Secret Brutality: Head Twist (Force variation/Force Stance): '''Cassie hook punches the opponent, making it twist. * '''Secret Brutality: KO (Force variation/Force Stance): '''Cassie knocks down the opponent and punches his neck strongly. Others * '''Throw: '''Cassie knee kicks the opponent * '''Friendship: '''Cassie pulls out a "Best Friend Forever" necklace and gives it to the opponent * '''Babality: '''Cassie turns into a baby. Then, she's accidentaly calls an airstrike and cries while missiles are falling behind her. Quotes * LEAVE THEM ALONE! - (to Tri-borg) * Come on Jacqui, are you that immature? - (to Jacqui Briggs) * You're here because of lies. - (to Nate) * Get away you creep - (to Abir) * No one messes with the best - (Outro) * Well, if you say so - (When the Announcer says "FINISH HIM/HER!") * Outworld didn't do what you wanted? - (to Rain) * SPRAYYYYY AND PRAYYYYY! - (When firing the A-CAR) * Boom! Headshot! - (When firing the Hunterkiller) Ending ''Cassie has found the Amulet of Shinnok. She heard the voice of Ra'ava telling her to bring the amulet to the Elder Gods Temple. When she came, Ra'ava took the amulet from Cassie and started to draw NetherRealm soliders into the amulet. At last, Cassie delievered the amulet to the Jinsei Chamber to protect it from evil forces. Skins'' '' Normal Outfit see Appearence Armored Cassie Cassie wears a combat armor, but with no helmet. Emo Cassie Cassie's hair turns to a black emo hair, has black makeup all over her face, sevral skull tattoos, piercing on her nose, black clothes, braclets and black boots. Supergirl Cassie Cassie wears a Supergirl costume, and her hair isn't tied up anymore. Army Cassie Cassie wears an army suit with a commander hat. Everything else remains the same. Intros and Outros Regular Skin '''Intro 1: '''Cassie comes to the fight in the helicopter and gets out of it / Enters fight stance '''Intro 2: '''Cassie dashes to the fight / Enters fight stance '''Intro 3: '''Cassie knocks her fingers / Enters fight stance '''Intro 4: '''Cassie reloads her pistol / Enters fight stance '''Outro: '''Cassie says "No one messes with the best", gets back to the helicopter and flies out of the area Armored Skin All the intros and the outro remains the same. Emo Skin All the first three intros and outro remains the same. '''Intro 4: '''Cassie takes off her earphones/Enters fight stance. Supergirl Skin All the intros remains the same. '''Outro: '''Cassie flies off the ceiling/sky. Army Skin All the intros and outro remains the same Trivia * In a quote against Jacqui, she says "Come on Jacqui, are you that immature?" (responding to her saying her father is hot). That's a refrence for the same situation in '''Mortal Kombat X. * The song that Cassie hears in her earphones during her Emo skin intro is "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance. ** It sometimes switches to "Techno Syndrome (Mortal Kombat Theme) by The Immortals * Cassie is one of the seven people to call Abir a creep * Cassie's voice was heard in one of the missions of GTA 6: LouiCity, along with Jacqui Briggs. ** However, their teammates Nate and Takeda appeared in a physical performance, along with Tremor * A picture of a younger cassie was in the Retired Pack's Reveal Trailer. * In the Story Mode's Prolouge, Cassie is seen throwing Shinnok's dead body out of the Sky Temple. However, It didn't happen in Mortal Kombat X. * When Cassie speaks in her Emo skin, she sounds less like she talks normally. * The voice of Jacqui Briggs can be heard when Cassie performs the Airstrike '''(or '''Triple Strike) move. Once this move has been done over 100 times, an achivement/trophy called '''Friendship Goals '''is unlocked.